


La Unidad Roja de Varia

by Hyakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Military Science Fiction, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Short Chapters, mini fanfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El sueño de Naruto era convertirse en piloto de una buena unidad. Cuál es su sorpresa cuando se ve elegido para pilotar junto a su Pareja nada más y nada menos que la Unidad Roja de la flota de Varia: la mejor unidad de la mejor flota. Su pareja será, claro está, Sasuke, el piloto junto al que Naruto sacó un 100% en el test de compatibilidad. Sin embargo... ¿será realmente buena idea convertir a Naruto y Sasuke en Pareja? ¿Estarán a la altura de las altas expectativas que recaen sobre ellos? ¿Serán dignos de pilotar la Unidad Roja con eficiencia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

> Mini fanfic. Los capítulos serán muy muy muy cortitos. Estoy escribiendo esto para despejarme mientras escribo otros fanfics mucho más largos y que se me antojan más complicados/tediosos/lentos de escribir. De modo que espero poder ir actualizando con bastante frecuencia debido a lo cortísimos que serán los capítulos. Espero que eso compense el poco contenido de los mismos. Al mismo tiempo tened presente que aunque diga que es ciencia ficción y demás... es ciencia ficción barata, no esperéis grandes cosas, ¿eh? (risas) Ya os digo que esto lo escribo para despejarme :)

 

Hacía tres años que esperaban la llegada de aquel momento. Hacía tres años que se preparaban para llegar a aquel día siendo los mejores. Tres años de esfuerzo constante, de sudor, de estudio, de disciplina, de exámenes médicos; tres años de entrenamiento físico, entrenamiento mental, entrenamiento vincular. Naruto había soñado con aquel momento repetidas veces durante su infancia —cuando decidió que quería ser piloto— y primera juventud, y aún más a lo largo de aquellos tres años de exclusiva dedicación a la academia, preparándose y enfocando todas sus energías precisamente en aquella meta, en aquel día que lo decidiría todo. Kiba, a su lado, no podía reprimir el suave movimiento de su pierna, los nervios, la emoción de aquel día tan anhelado, impidiéndole la postura rígida y firme reglamentaria. Naruto había creído que él se sentiría igual, que él también tendría que presionarse locamente por reprimir su sonrisa, que tendría que disimular con grandes esfuerzos el temblor en sus manos por la emoción, pero no fue así. El gran día no llegó a él como lo había soñado. Había despertado con el humor agrio, como si una pequeña nube gris se hubiese instalado sobre su cabeza y le acompañase a todas partes, una pequeña nube que hacía la atmósfera a su alrededor pesada y sombría. No importaba que la Estación Camilia estuviese perfectamente acondicionada para los estudios y el entrenamiento físico y mental de los alumnos, con una atmósfera agradable y ligera los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, años que también estaban acondicionados y prefabricados a semejanza de los de la Tierra, pues allí arriba, en el espacio, el tiempo transcurría distinto y los años que se usaban para medir el paso del tiempo en la Tierra allí no tenían sentido alguno.

 

El Instructor Mayor de Camilia entró en la gran sala de actos generando un arrebatador silencio sepulcral a su paso; cada uno de los golpes de sus altas botas pulidas resonando majestuosamente en la estancia, infundiendo respeto, preparando a los exaltados y nerviosos alumnos de la academia para el momento decisivo. Naruto oyó a Kiba aguantarse la respiración. A su alrededor oyó los suaves cuchicheos cesar como si hubiesen sido absorbidos por un temible agujero negro. Kiba no era al único que había inhalado, ni tampoco el único que trataba de reprimir su respiración. Los sonoros pasos del Instructor Mayor resonaban como la maza de un juez justo antes de revelar su sentencia. Todos los ojos fijos en su figura imponente, firme, que avanzaba con los pasos seguros de quién se sabe poseedor de la verdad, del poder. Subió agónicamente despacio los cinco peldaños de la tribuna, con los dedos de sus manos firmemente entrelazados, las manos reposando sobre sus lumbares.

 

Naruto cerró los ojos unos instantes, los necesarios para recuperar, o, mejor dicho, para crear a toda prisa dentro de sí el valor que no tenía para enfrentar aquella situación. Se permitió el lujo, indebido, de un breve momento de debilidad para forjar en su pecho el valor, el coraje de afrontar el instante que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Naruto ya no sería “Naruto el estudiante” nunca más. Ya no sería “Naruto el joven libre y lleno de sueños” nunca más. Ya no sería “Naruto el chico que se esforzaba más que nadie en los entrenamientos”. Ya no. Debía abandonar al Naruto ingenuo, esforzado, idealista. El Naruto que trataba de forjarse a sí mismo, de crecer, madurar, de avanzar por un camino lleno de espinas con las puntas lijadas. El camino fácil acababa allí mismo. A partir de ahora Naruto debería convertirse en un hombre. Tal vez al día siguiente mismo sería lanzado al espacio contra el enemigo. Tal vez mañana mismo su vida terminaría. Tal vez en menos de veinticuatro de aquellas ficticias horas cometería su primer asesinato. Aquella noche… Y, sin falta, aquella noche su cuerpo dejaría de ser solo suyo. Su cuerpo, su propio cuerpo dejaría de pertenecerle en exclusiva. Su cuerpo y mucho más.

 

—¡Cadetes!

 

La voz inconfundible, distintiva del Instructor Mayor abrió sus ojos de inmediato. Su uniforme de alto rango resplandecía elegante, milimétricamente diseñado para realzar su figura, para ensalzar su elevada posición en aquel sistema de castas militares, perfectamente planchado y almidonado. Y Naruto no podía alejar los ojos de aquella figura imponente, magnífica.

 

—¡Como todos saben hoy es el gran día!

 

Las tres largas hileras de cadetes se extendían a lo largo de la estancia, los ojos de todos y cada uno de los noventa cadetes fijos en el Instructor Mayor como si su voz les hubiese atrapado en un espejismo. En aquellos momentos no existía nada más en todo el mundo para aquellos jóvenes que las palabras que salían por la boca de aquel hombre severo y de aire real que les había estado entrenando y dirigiendo durante tres años, que los había formado bajo su equipo de profesionales para convertirlos en los soldados, en los pilotos que serían en cuanto despertasen a la mañana siguiente. Aquel hombre que se había convertido en la figura más importante y respetada en sus vidas.

 

—¡Hoy se les dará el nombre de su Pareja! ¡Y hoy mismo cumplirán con su primera misión: copularán con su pareja y crearán el Vínculo!

 

El Instructor Mayor desenlazó sus dedos y sus manos se posaron con un gesto de elegancia altiva sobre las hojas que descansaban en el atril.

 

—¡Hoy dejarán de ser cadetes y se convertirán en pilotos! ¡En pilotos que compartirán su Vínculo y su Unidad con su Pareja! ¡En pilotos que lucharán por la Federación Terrícola! ¡Larga vida a la Federación!

 

En un rugido unánime y sincronizado los noventa cadetes respondieron con un efusivo “¡Larga vida a la Federación!”. Naruto gritó también. Y dentro de sí, por un instante, pensó que… tal vez no tenía sentido entregar su vida a algo sin rostro, a un concepto abstracto como la Federación Terrícola, pero rápidamente descartó el pensamiento. ¿Qué sentido tenía entregar una vida entera, entregar tal vez la muerte, a algo en lo que no se creía? Era mucho más fácil, más cómodo creer ciegamente. Luchar y morir por algo que se lleva en el corazón, algo que te nubla la razón y te da coraje y valor, que por algo en lo que no se cree, algo sobre lo que se duda. Y por ello alejó aquel pensamiento venenoso de sí y rugió con los demás. Si había llegado hasta allí, si iba a entregar su vida, a consagrarse a una Unidad, a una Pareja, al servicio a la Federación Terrícola, lo único que podía hacer era vivir y morir convencido, sentir que su esfuerzo, que su vida había sido plena, que había luchado por aquello que creía correcto hasta el final. Sí. ¡Larga vida a la Federación!

 

—Yo, Senju Hashirama, Instructor Mayor de la Estación Camilia para futuros pilotos de la Federación Terrícola y Comandante General del Ejército Alado de la Federación Terrícola de la flota de Varia, me graduaré aquí y hoy, con todos ustedes, la mejor promoción de pilotos que ha tenido el placer de engendrar nuestra amada Estación Camilia desde hace treinta y siete años, de mi cargo de Instructor Mayor de la Estación Camilia y me embarcaré en la gran nave nodriza Varia junto con algunos de ustedes. Más no deben temer, quienes no hayan sido elegidos para ingresar en la nave nodriza Varia lo harán en la flota de Varia sin excepciones. Por ello les ruego me permitan compartir con ustedes el júbilo que en este día tan especial les pertenece.

 

El Instructor Mayor guardó silencio un instante, permitiendo a los cadetes asimilar la información. Su figura era tan respetada que incluso ante una noticia tan inverosímil e inaudita como aquella nadie se atrevió a estallar en sorpresa y los cuchicheos no se extendieron. Sin embargo, Naruto, en su estupor, fue consciente del silencio de desconcierto que envolvió con su manto a las tres filas de cadetes perfectamente formados. Él mismo sintió como su labio inferior se despegaba ligeramente del superior ante el impacto de la noticia. Aquello era… totalmente inesperado pero, era una buena noticia, ¿no? Si era elegido para unirse a la flota de Varia, o mejor, si era uno de los afortunados que iban a entrar en la mismísima nave nodriza Varia, eso querría decir que podría estar bajo las órdenes y el mando del mismísimo Instructor Mayor. Aquel era probablemente el mayor honor al que podía aspirar. Y repentinamente sintió la ambición crecer en su interior. Sí, quería estar en la nave nodriza, en Varia, quería ser elegido por aquel hombre admirable que había sido el Instructor Mayor de la Estación Camilia durante los tres años que había pasado allí, persiguiendo su sueño, y luchar a su lado, bajo su mando directo y volar en una de las unidades más prestigiosas y famosas de todo el ejército de la Federación. Sí. Así sería. Aquel día podía llegar a ser el día que tanto había soñado; tal vez aquella nube gris que le había estado acosando a lo largo del día desaparecería en unos instantes como por arte de magia.

 

—¡Y ahora la ceremonia dará comienzo! ¡Al llamado de vuestro nombre deberéis subir al estrado y se os entregará vuestro diploma de graduación así como también la acreditación para embarcar en la nave correspondiente a vuestra unidad designada!

 

Naruto cerró su expresión. Aquel era el momento de la verdad. Al fin. Al fin llegaba. No podía permitir que la incertidumbre, el anhelo o los nervios se apoderasen de él; debía mantener la cabeza fría y permanecer estoico, aceptar cualquiera que fuese su destino. Su futuro, su vida comenzaba ahora.

 

—¡Uzumaki Naruto!

 

Y en aquel instante su corazón dio un salto, se desacompasó. Naruto sintió como su vida, el ritmo que marcaba su corazón acababa de cambiar. Todo acababa de cambiar. Su nombre había sido llamado. Su nombre había salido de los labios del Instructor Mayor en primer lugar. En primer lugar. Su unidad era la Unidad Roja de la flota de Varia del Ejército Alado de la Federación Terrícola. La unidad más codiciada. La mejor unidad. La Unidad Roja. La unidad número uno de la flota de Varia; Varia, la flota más poderosa, la más prestigiosa de entre todas las flotas del Ejército Alado de la Federación. Naruto acababa de elevarse por encima del resto de sus ochenta y nueve compañeros. Naruto estaba en la cima. Naruto y su Pareja, pareja de la que no había escuchado el nombre al entrar en shock tras oír el suyo propio.

 

Kiba lo miraba con la boca abierta, los ojos desorbitados.

 

—Na-Na-Naruto… —susurró, estupefacto— Te han… llamado.

 

Naruto tragó saliva y asintió muy levemente, incapaz de reaccionar. Lentamente comenzó a caminar, subió los peldaños a la tribuna. No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, no podía oír nada, sentir nada. Se encontraba sumergido en una burbuja, en un mundo extraño y lejano. Estaba viviendo la realidad más intensa del modo más irreal posible. Ni siquiera se sentía él mismo. Era como… como si estuviese contemplando un sueño, el sueño de otra persona; él se sentía un espectador, como si sus pies sobre la tribuna no fuesen suyos, como si el hombre de cabello negro firmemente parado frente al Instructor Mayor no fuese su Pareja sino la de otro, como si los ojos del Instructor Mayor y aquella sonrisa amable, orgullosa y satisfecha no fuese para él. No se dio siquiera cuenta de que había tomado los papeles que le tendió el Instructor Mayor, ni tampoco supo cuando bajó de la tribuna. Ni siquiera sabía si su pareja le había dirigido la palabra.

 

La Unidad Roja. Solamente aquello se repetía vívidamente una y otra vez en su mente. La Unidad Roja. El mayor honor. La mejor unidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)


	2. Capítulo dos

Maleta en mano Naruto avanzaba por los largos, interminables, laberínticos pasillos de la nave nodriza Varia. Varia era distinta y asombrosa, nada que hubiese visto antes se le parecía remotamente. Sus pasillos eran lumínicos y, además, parecían iluminarse con luz propia, por extraño y misterioso que pueda sonar. Las paredes no parecían paredes sino… las entrañas de algún gigantesco animal; más eran todas uniformes y, desde luego, no estaban vivas. Pero, por alguna razón que desconocía, tal vez la fiebre de aquel inimaginable día de locura y shock, Naruto sentía que Varia estaba viva, que tenía voluntad propia, que le aceptaba y le ofrecía su interior a modo de hogar, que le daba la bienvenida cálidamente. Las paredes rosáceas de los laberínticos pasillos le hacían sentir relajado, no sentía temor de perderse, por alguna razón, también misteriosa, pues no se sentía perdido, aunque no sabía dónde estaba.

 

Deambuló distraídamente largo tiempo, siempre solo, en ningún momento encontró a ningún otro cadete, ni tampoco a ningún piloto veterano, ni a los técnicos, ni al personal que, suponía, debía encargarse de las actividades y necesidades varias de la nave. No había nadie. Pero aquella sensación cálida que le proporcionaba Varia no dejaba que el incómodo sentimiento de soledad se apoderase de él.

 

Las puertas de las habitaciones eran redondeadas —nada parecía tener cantos ni picos en aquel lugar— y no tenían pomo ni manecilla. Naruto se preguntó… ¿cómo iba a entrar en la suya cuando la encontrase? Si es que la encontraba… porque, además de no saber dónde estaba, acababa de darse cuenta de que las puertas no estaban numeradas, ni tenían ningún otro tipo de distintivo que diferenciase unas de otras, que marcase explícitamente quién vivía en cada una de ellas.

 

El rostro del Instructor Mayor— ...tal vez debería abandonar ya la costumbre de llamarle Instructor Mayor y comenzar a llamarle Comandante General. Era lo más apropiado. Al fin y al cabo Naruto estaba a punto de dejar de ser un cadete, a punto de convertirse en piloto. No, oficialmente _ya_ era piloto: los papeles que llevaba en la mano lo corroboraban. Del mismo modo, el Instructor Mayor, Senju Hashirama, había renunciado a su cargo de Instructor Mayor en Camilia para concentrarse en su cargo, mucho más crucial de Comandante General en Varia. De algún modo Naruto se sintió reconfortado. Aquella figura, que, aunque distante, había sido la de un modelo a seguir, la de una especie de “padre” respetable y admirable al que usar de ejemplo, seguiría junto a él, dirigiría la nave y las unidades. Dirigiría directamente a Naruto. Y aquella idea, aquel pensamiento le hacía sentir… en _casa_ ; convertía aquella misteriosa nave nodriza en un hogar y no en el lugar frío y solitario que Naruto había esperado encontrar.

 

Apretó el agarre en la maleta con sus escasas pertenencias que cargaba. De algún modo comenzaba, aunque poco a poco, a asimilar la situación. Todo parecía un sueño aún, y la misteriosa nave Varia no ayudaba a despertar; pero Naruto empezaba a sentir que en su interior la información iba tomando forma, solidificándose, creando una realidad, su nueva realidad. Era un piloto, el nuevo piloto de la Unidad Roja. Viviría en la mismísima Varia. Lucharía bajo el mando directo del gran Comandante General Hashirama. Y… y tendría una Pareja. Compartiría Vínculo con alguien más. Su vida estaría atada a la de su Pareja y la vida de su Pareja estaría atada a la suya a través del Vínculo. Repentinamente el peso de la maleta fuertemente sujeta en su mano le pareció muy real, su cerebro se concentró en aquel pequeño detalle, en la fuerza que ejercía su hombro al cargarla, en los músculos de su brazo, en los huesos de su mano. Podía sentirlo todo, cada mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo al avanzar por el pasillo, la sensación del peso fácilmente soportable de la maleta casi palpable. Y, por primera vez, se preguntó: ¿por qué no sabía quién era su Pareja?

 

Al girar hacia el siguiente pasillo a su izquierda sintió que, sin razón lógica alguna, sabía a dónde iba. Varia lo estaba guiando hacia su habitación. Su nueva habitación, su nuevo hogar. O por lo menos eso era lo que Naruto esperaba: encontrar un nuevo hogar. En la academia siempre había sido consciente de que estaba allí de paso, temporalmente, pero aquí… aquí iba a pasar su _vida_ entera si todo iba bien. Y no se veía capaz de vivir sin hacer de aquella habitación que se le había designado algo semejante a un hogar.

 

Entonces sintió algo en su interior empujarle hacia una puerta. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más aprisa. No sabía por qué pero lo sabía, podía reconocerla: aquella era _su_ habitación. Aparentemente la puerta era igual al resto, las paredes del pasillo idénticas a todas las demás, pero había algo que hacía de aquella una puerta distinta. Era la suya. Con seguridad se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo justo enfrente se abrió a su paso, así, sin más, cerrándose detrás de él una vez hubo entrado en la estancia. La habitación contaba con dos armarios, uno para cada uno de los miembros de la futura Pareja, y una sola cama doble. Naruto se sorprendió primero, se quedó plantado allí frente a la cama mirándola con incredulidad hasta que en su cerebro apareció un pensamiento que lentamente fue tomando peso “oh, claro… debería haberlo supuesto, que sería así. Ahora que estoy aquí parece evidente que iba a ser así”. Rodeó la cama e instintivamente se acercó al armario en la parte derecha de la estancia, el que era de color blanco: lo abrió y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, algo dentro de él sintió que aquel era el armario que le correspondía. Abrió la maleta sobre la mitad derecha de la cama y comenzó a colocar sus cosas en su armario. Cuando terminó guardó la maleta en la parte más alta del mismo y las puertas del armario se cerraron solas. Aquella magia no dejaba de sorprenderle, el modo en que podía reconocer aquello que le correspondía, el modo en que las cosas que le pertenecían reaccionaban ante él naturalmente.

 

Y, de golpe, se sintió… inquieto. Jamás se había sentido tan cómodo como al entrar en aquella habitación, jamás había sentido que pertenecía tanto a un lugar como entonces. Pero ahora que había llegado a su objetivo, que se había instalado, las emociones extremas de aquel día y la ansiedad acumulada de los días anteriores, probablemente de toda su vida hasta aquel momento, comenzaron a pesarle con una fuerza abrumadora. Tragó saliva y se sentó en la cama. Poco a poco se tumbó en ella, se recostó, se acomodó; subió las piernas sobre el colchón y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, sintiendo una punzada al percatarse de que era una almohada única, suficientemente larga para acomodar a las dos personas que harían uso de ella. Sus ojos se deslizaron con cautela hacia la mitad izquierda de la cama; la mitad que no le pertenecía a él. Miró el armario negro en la pared izquierda y sintió presión en el pecho. Aunque no había pistas visibles sobre ello, de algún modo supo que su Pareja había estado allí antes que él: el armario negro parecía tener vida, contener la personalidad de alguien; en absoluto parecía un muerto armario vacío. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, con calma, a consciencia. Sí, podía olerlo, el aroma de otra persona impregnando débilmente la habitación. Creía que se sentiría inquieto, que no podría evitar el susto en su corazón, pero… se sintió extrañamente en paz.

 

El techo era de un color pálido, grisáceo tal vez. La iluminación en el interior de la habitación era mucho más tenue que en los pasillos y le impedía discernir el color exacto; aunque probablemente todo lo que veía dentro de Varia tenía más de irreal que de real. Ni siquiera sabía si todo lo que veía y sentía desde que había embarcado era natural o era programado. Escaneó una última vez su pequeño nuevo hogar y se puso en pie para ir a inspeccionar el pequeño cuarto de baño adyacente. Era funcional y estaba bien equipado. Si lo comparaba con los baños compartidos de la planta número siete de la sección dos de la Estación Camilia, aquella nueva vida parecía presentarse como una vida llena de lujo y privacidad, casi parecía uno de aquellos edificios de pago que se usaban en la antigüedad cuando se tomaban descansos anuales del oficio para ir a descansar… ¿cómo se llamaban? ¿Hoteles o algo así? Ah, Naruto no tenía buena memoria para aquellas cosas, las clases de Historia de la Humanidad y las Sociedades de los Hombres eran los estudios que se le antojaban más inútiles y complicados de retener. Afortunadamente ya no debería perder ni su tiempo ni la materia gris de su cerebro con ello nunca más.

 

Decidiendo que era mejor comenzar a investigar cuál era el camino que le llevaría hasta el comedor salió de la habitación, no sin darle una última ojeada con cierta nostalgia. Pronto volvería y poco a poco haría de aquella habitación un lugar al que poder llamar hogar. Pero ahora debía acatar con el reglamento y tomar sus nutrientes de la tercera comida del día. Caminó pues por el pasillo a su derecha, el mismo que había recorrido antes en busca de la habitación, tratando de deshacer el camino. Aunque en realidad no se encontraba ansioso, estaba convencido de que, de algún modo u otro, aquella sensación de vida que le transmitía Varia lo conduciría hasta el lugar que buscaba. De modo que, en realidad, salir con tiempo era una excusa para poder divagar e investigar la enorme nave sin poder ser reprendido por los que mañana serían sus compañeros e iguales… no, en realidad, muchos de ellos… se convertirían en sus subordinados, no importaba que la mayoría fuesen, probablemente, hombres de avanzada edad que llevaban sirviendo en Varia desde que habían entregado su lealtad a la Federación largos años atrás. El pensamiento hizo sentir algo incómodo a Naruto, jamás se había imaginado a sí mismo en aquella tesitura.

 

Avanzó a pasos largos, aunque sin prisas, cruzando pasillos y más pasillos, todos iguales, aquello era tan confuso… suerte que existía ese _algo_ que lo guiaba o jamás habría logrado encontrar su habitación —ni ninguna otra cosa— dadas las nulas indicaciones y los ruidos que brillaban por su ausencia en todas partes. Y, entonces, repentinamente, a lo lejos, le pareció oír un sonido. Sin darse cuenta se había habituado tanto al silencio acogedor de Varia que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco; sintió que aquella extraña paz interior, aquella agradable melancolía en la que se había sumergido durante su tiempo en soledad, asimilando todo lo ocurrido aquel mismo día y su primer contacto con la habitación en la que viviría a partir de entonces, le era arrebatada con un golpe seco, como una sonora bofetada en la mejilla. Se detuvo unos instantes en medio del pasillo y prestó atención: parecían voces pero no era capaz de comprender la conversación, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se tratase de una conversación, pero sí sabía con certeza que se trataba de un grupo pequeño de personas, dos, tres como mucho, y estaban cerca. Con pasos mesurados comenzó a caminar hacia las voces, quería saludar si era algún superior, socializar si se trataba de algún compañero, simplemente tener contacto humano. De golpe centenares de preguntas sobre Varia lo asaltaron como un cubo de agua derramado de golpe sobre su cabeza y necesitaba respuestas cuanto antes. Apresuró sus pasos. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquel sonido de voces no era una conversación. Alguien estaba… ¿llorando, tal vez? Sigilosamente se acercó al rincón del que provenía el ruido amortiguado del gimoteo y al oír la voz de un hombre se detuvo.

 

—Eres demasiado estrecho —se quejó. Aunque Naruto no estaba seguro de si era una queja realmente, el hombre que había hablado no había sonado especialmente molesto. ¿Indiferente, quizás?

 

La curiosidad fue más fuerte que el sentimiento que le empujaba a irse de allí y se acercó algo más hasta que pudo ver la escena. El hombre que había hablado no podía verle pero los ojos de Kiba se clavaron en los de él de inmediato. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Kiba, que se mordía el puño para no dejar salir su voz. Kiba que se encontraba de rodillas con el torso pegado al suelo y su Pareja jodiéndolo por detrás. Kiba y su Pareja estaban estableciendo el Vínculo. Kiba estaba en la misma nave que él, con una Pareja, acatando la primera orden que habían recibido como pilotos. Pero Naruto no pudo sentir alegría, ni orgullo, ni dignidad. Solo sintió como el corazón se le encogía y unas terribles ganas de vomitar le obligaron a correr por los pasillos sin volver a mirar atrás.


	3. Capítulo tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace días que tenía el capítulo terminado pero no había podido subirlo. Lamento la demora.

El comedor parecía sacado de otro mundo. Aquel lugar misterioso y silencioso que era Varia, que durante unas horas había hecho creer a Naruto que estaba desierta, deshabitada, que era calmada y cálida como el vientre de una madre, allí y ahora se encontraba lleno de vida, risas, charlas, gente. Inundado de aromas deliciosos que Naruto no recordaba haber olido nunca antes, olores que se le metían en las fosas nasales, tan fragantes que le llegaban hasta el cerebro y le entumecían los sentidos.

 

A la derecha del espacioso comedor había una larga barra repleta de comida de olores y colores vívidos y excitantes; una gran avalancha de gente se encontraba allí cargando bandejas y llenándolas de platos libremente. Naruto se sintió aturdido: en la academia de futuros pilotos de la Estación Camilia el comedor era simplemente una sala común, el lugar en el que los cadetes podían pasar su escaso tiempo libre socializando con los demás jóvenes y en dónde debían asegurarse, tres veces por día, de tomar sus raciones alimenticias y suplementos. Las raciones alimenticias en la Estación Camilia eran aburridas y monótonas: comer no era algo que nadie esperase con entusiasmo y mucho menos era una actividad de placer, se trataba simplemente de una actividad reglamentaria más. Pero aquí… en Varia parecía que todos disfrutaban enormemente de aquel baño de deliciosas fragancias y variedad de colores.

 

Indeciso, Naruto se acercó hacia la barra y cogió una bandeja del dispensador de bandejas para sí mismo. No estaba seguro de cómo proceder de modo que decidió aplicar el ancestral dicho de los hombres de la Tierra “cuando a Roma fueres, haz como vieres”; y eso hizo: se hizo un lugar con empujones sutiles y movimientos escurridizos, hasta que logró estar entre los que ocupaban las posiciones más cercanas a la barra. Una bofetada de fragancias desconocidas le golpeó directamente y era tal su sorpresa que no sabía qué mirar primero. Ante sus ojos se extendía una amplia variedad de frutas de formas y colores sorprendentes, pequeños vasos rellenos de cremas de colores impensables, platos que desprendían humo y calor, llenos de salsas y una infinidad de alimentos procesados que era incapaz de distinguir. Se sintió abrumado. Era ridículo que un soldado se sintiese de aquel modo ante aquella escena tan inofensiva pero era la primera vez en toda su vida que Naruto veía algo como aquello. Ante su duda los empujones de quienes se encontraban detrás de él lo alejaron de su puesto aventajado a primera línea pero pronto recobró la compostura y, a pesar del pequeño mareo que sentía en su cabeza, recuperó su puesto y comenzó a llenar su bandeja con raciones pequeñas de cosas variadas, al fin y al cabo desconocía el sabor y el valor nutritivo y alimenticio de la totalidad de aquella oferta espectacular y no tenía más remedio que catar tantos platillos como fuese capaz con tal de descubrir cuales eran los que debía ingerir las próximas veces, si es que cada día en Varia era así… porque tampoco lo sabía y era bien probable que aquello no fuese más que un festín especial para celebrar la llegada de los nuevos pilotos quizás, o alguna victoria militar de la que Naruto aún no tenía noticias.

 

Con pasos seguros y lentos se acercó cargando su bandeja en equilibrio hasta una de las largas mesas comunes que parecía bastante libre de gente y dejó la bandeja en el que sería su puesto. Cuando agarró la silla para separarla de la mesa y poder sentarse se percató de que el material era muy resistente y sin embargo apenas pesaba nada. Naruto se preguntó de qué estaban hechas aquellas sillas pues no recordaba haberse sentado nunca antes en alguna igual. La forma era redondeada y se adaptaban a la forma del cuerpo perfectamente, parecían casi hechas a medida. Y Naruto sabía que aquello era ridículo: no tenía sentido pensar que todas las sillas de aquel enorme comedor de Varia estaban hechas a medida para él, un novato que acababa de pisar el comedor por primera vez. Pero, aún así, era innegable que la silla y Naruto encajaban al dedo.

 

Agarró el tenedor para pinchar un trozo de algo que tenía una textura jugosa y firme, bañado en una salsa marrón que desprendía calor y un delicioso olor, notorio pero apetecible. Justo cuando iba a metérselo en la boca un tipo ruidoso dejó su bandeja con un sonoro golpe frente a Naruto y se sentó sin maneras en la silla correspondiente. Naruto alzó los ojos y los clavó en los del recién llegado. Durante un corto instante contempló la posibilidad de alejarle de allí con hostilidad, sin embargo el tipo vestía el uniforme de los técnicos de vuelo, y no solo eso, sino que además vestía la chaqueta con los puños y el cuello amarillos, los colores de la comandancia: aquel tipo era ni más ni menos que uno de los que mantenía Varia a flote y, sin duda alguna, sería uno de los que estaría en la cabina de mando bajo órdenes directas del Comandante General Hashirama cuando Naruto fuese mandado al exterior a luchar con su unidad. Llevarse mal con aquel tipo era una de las peores ideas que se podían tener. Naruto dejó reposar el tenedor en el borde del plato y saludó al hombre frente a él con formalidad.

 

—Uzumaki Naruto, cadete graduado en la Academia de la Estación Camilia, futuro piloto de la Unidad Roja de Varia. Estoy bajo su saber.

 

El otro hombre pareció sorprendido por un instante, entonces parpadeó y comenzó a reír a carcajadas sonoras y sin modales. Cuando logró aserenarse y detener los golpes que estaba propinándole a la mesa con la mano, haciendo resonar todos los platos de su bandeja y la de Naruto con la vibración, se dejó caer fluido y confiado sobre el respaldo de su silla, en una postura impropia de alguien en su posición. Una enorme sonrisa burlona le mostró a Naruto una hilera de dientes blanquísimos y afilados.

 

—No me hables así, me haces parecer un vejestorio y solo me gradué en la promoción anterior a la tuya.

 

Naruto recordó que la promoción que se había graduado antes que la suya lo había hecho hacía cinco años. Entonces, aunque aquél tipo era mayor que él y, sin duda, tendría muchísima experiencia ganada a lo largo de aquellos cinco años, realmente la diferencia de edad entre ambos no debía ser tan grande.

 

—Aunque, es bueno saber que eres un tipo disciplinado. Si fueses un alborotador, un problemático, no durarías aquí ni una semana.

 

Naruto pensó entonces cómo debía haberlo hecho aquel tipo para sobrevivir allí cuando era claro como el agua que él sí era un personaje problemático. Algo debió reflejarse en su expresión porque el tipo volvió a reír y se acercó a él, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, buscando ser más íntimo.

 

—Es por Sasuke, ya sabes. Hay muchos a los que no les hace puta gracia que un desconocido como tú sea su Pareja. Así que, si quieres un consejo, estate preparado y alerta porque muchos van a intentar desacreditarte para quitarte el lugar.

 

El hombre bebió un enorme sorbo de agua repentinamente y tragó haciendo molestos ruidos con su lengua. Naruto estuvo a punto de volver a tomar su tenedor pero se detuvo a medias cuando vio que el hombre estaba dispuesto a continuar hablándole.

 

—No es como si pudieran conseguir nada, obviamente. Un cien por cien en la prueba de compatibilidad no es algo que puedas entrenar. Pero eso no quita el resentimiento que muchos sienten hacia ti. Y no puedo culparles, tu posición es jodidamente atractiva: la Unidad Roja, Sasuke… Naciste con una flor en el culo, tío.

 

El tipo se recostó de nuevo en la silla y comenzó a comerse a cucharadas uno de aquellos misteriosos botes llenos de crema de color blanco puro.

 

Como si hubiese tenido un segundo pensamiento mientras comía, tragó sonoramente y señaló a Naruto con la cucharilla.

 

—Pero no te preocupes, me has caído bien; si algo ocurre yo estoy de tu lado. Oh, y si tienes problemas con Sasuke puedes venir a pedirme consejo. Hace años que le conozco y sé que aunque lo que todos ven es a un prodigio y una belleza en realidad no es más que una diva complicada. Ah-ah… no querría estar en tu piel, tío. ¡Para nada! —y, con aquellas palabras, rió sonoramente, como si acabase de contar el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

 

—Gracias —fue lo único que logró pronunciar. Al fin y al cabo aún no había logrado probar aquella comida desconocida que tenía justo frente a él, ni sabía quién era aquel tipo de sonrisa afilada. Ni estaba preparado, en absoluto, para enfrentar toda la información que acababa de recibir. _Sasuke_. Sabía a quién le pertenecía aquel nombre, lo sabía bien. Se trataba del chico silencioso y altivo que se había graduado con ellos aunque apenas había pasado medio año en la Estación Camilia. Aquel tipo misterioso que siempre estaba ausente, que atendía a clases de tanto en tanto, que no se codeaba con sus compañeros y que llegaba de pronto y pocos días más tarde volvía a desaparecer hasta su próxima reaparición. Y, entonces, como un flash, una imagen atravesó su mente: una figura esbelta, elegantemente erguida, brillante cabello negro sobre su cabeza, parada frente a Hashirama, un saludo formal y perfecto dibujado en su cuerpo, los papeles de graduación en su mano libre. Sí, ahora que su nombre le había sido lanzado a la cara como un cubo de agua fría no tenía la más mínima duda: su Pareja era ni más ni menos que Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto tragó saliva ruidosamente, perplejo. De algún modo sabía que en su interior lo había sabido todo el tiempo pero… su cerebro había bloqueado la información. Pero ahora era ineludible. El hecho de que la persona que ocupaba el armario negro de la habitación era Sasuke estaba cobrando un peso masivo en su pecho y no sabía si sentía el mayor orgullo o la más profunda repulsión.

 

—Por cierto, soy Suigetsu. Te cubriré el culo desde la cabina de mando cuando te lancen a la aventura ahí fuera —rió el tipo, desenfadado e informal—. Ya era hora de que Hashirama se quedase aquí permanentemente, los días en los que estaba en la estúpida academia haciendo de buen samaritano eran una tocada de huevos. Sobretodo si había algún ataque y nos tocaba lidiar con ello bajo el mando del inútil de Asuma.

 

Naruto salió de su estupor y fijó los ojos en Suigetsu. Tres duros años de entrenamiento y disciplina… y se encontraba ahora frente a un tipo de alto rango que parecía sacado de cualquier estación marginal. Naruto se preguntó si él también perdería la formalidad con los años o si es que Suigetsu era una excepción.

 

—¡Anda, pero si has cogido ensalada de tomate! —cambió de tema súbitamente Suigetsu, señalando uno de los platillos en la bandeja de Naruto con el dedo— ¡Es el favorito de Sasuke! —y entonces comenzó a reír con sonoras carcajadas que atrajeron varias miradas curiosas hacia ellos. Naruto no comprendió el chiste pero miró el platillo que Suigetsu había señalado con interés y, tímidamente, llevó una pequeña cucharada del mismo a sus labios. La textura era crujiente y sólida, aunque los trozos se deshacían con facilidad bajo las muelas, el sabor fresco y refrescante, aunque algo pastoso. Y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró a sí mismo pensando en Sasuke, en lo extraño que se le hacía relacionar aquel platillo fresco y ligero con su imagen altiva y distante.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y al fin llega Sasuke!

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió Naruto se puso en pie de un bote, sobresaltado y ansioso ante el encuentro. El encuentro que no había podido dejar de imaginar y reimaginar una y otra vez en su mente desde que había conocido a Suigetsu en el comedor y su Pareja había cobrado nombre y rostro.

 

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Sasuke y este detuvo sus pasos frente a ella, con su atención puesta en Naruto, aquello que le atrapó inmediatamente fueron sus ojos. Unos ojos negros y profundos, absorbentes como el espacio infinito.

 

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, aguantándose la mirada durante largo tiempo, inmóviles.

 

Primero Naruto se sintió poderoso: mirar a los ojos a alguien te da el poder de ver más allá, de conocerle, de ver quién es. Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo pasaba aquel poder se convirtió en debilidad puesto que, del mismo modo en que cuando miras a los ojos a alguien puedes ver su alma… la otra persona puede ver la tuya. Y, pronto, Naruto se percató de que los ojos negros de Sasuke perforaban cada una de las paredes de protección que había alzado una tras otra alrededor de su corazón. Se sintió desnudo, desprotegido, a merced de Sasuke. Y la sensación le horrorizó.

 

—Así que, eres todo apariencias, ¿eh? —la voz suave de Sasuke le llegó como una dulce puñalada.

 

Sasuke rompió en encantamiento que había atrapado la mirada del uno en la del otro abruptamente y se dirigió hacia su mitad de la cama a depositar las insignias de su uniforme en la hendidura redondeada sobre el cabezal de la cama, bajo la ventana cubierta. Naruto se encontró a sí mismo siguiendo con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos de su futura Pareja.

 

—Esperaba más de ti. Me habían dicho que eras confiable y duro —hizo una pausa para mirarle de reojo—, pero parece que se equivocaron al juzgarte.

 

Naruto apretó los dientes.

 

—A mí me han dicho que aunque todos creen que eres un genio en realidad eres una diva complicada —al oírse, Naruto se dio cuenta de que su voz había sonado más seca e hiriente de lo que había pretendido. De algún modo ser despreciado por su futura Pareja le había herido más de lo que debería.

 

La figura de Sasuke volvió a erguirse firme y altiva y sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos una vez más. Sus labios sellados no se abrieron hasta que supo que Naruto estaba en un estado ansioso y nervioso, necesitado de una reacción por su parte cuanto antes.

 

—No sé si soy complicado, pero sí sé que soy un genio —lentamente las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a desabotonar su chaqueta—. Más te vale que estés a la altura o pilotaré la Unidad Roja yo solo.

 

Cuando terminó de desabotonar la pulcra chaqueta del uniforme le dio la espalda a Naruto y la dejó caer por sus hombros y su espalda. Agarró una percha de su armario y colocó la chaqueta en ella antes de guardarla dentro. Naruto no pudo hacer más que observar sus movimientos en silencio. Sentía un fuerte nudo en su garganta. Por alguna razón que desconocía emociones contradictorias peleaban fieramente en su interior: despreciaba a Sasuke por creerse superior y dominante, y al mismo tiempo sentía una cegadora atracción hacia él.

 

Sasuke comenzó a caminar con decisión y Naruto se puso involuntariamente en guardia.

 

—¿A dónde vas? —exigió, aunque no había pretendido ni decir aquello ni mucho menos decirlo en aquel tono.

 

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y lo miró por sobre su hombro, sin molestarse en encararle, con una ceja arqueada.

 

—A darme una ducha, obviamente —los ojos de Sasuke recorrieron el cuerpo de Naruto brevemente—. Por tu vestimenta entiendo que tú ya te has dado una. Si no es así, cuando termine espero que seas sensato y hagas lo propio.

 

Y entonces se encerró en el pequeño cuarto de baño adyacente que ambos compartirían a partir de entonces. La puerta se cerró tras de él sin hacer el menor ruido pero Naruto sintió aquella puerta cerrada como un golpe directo en el diafragma. Sus ojos se desenfocaron pero seguían fijos en la puerta cuando su mente comenzó a vagar. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando Sasuke saliese de ahí dentro? En realidad sabía lo que _debería_ ocurrir y, sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida no estaba seguro de poder cumplir con una orden. Pero no tenía otra opción. Si desobedecía sería desterrado —extraoficialmente, claro— a alguna estación o flota marginal, lanzado de cabeza al fracaso o incluso a una muerte prematura y, aún así, probablemente se vería obligado a establecer el Vínculo con alguna otra Pareja. Nada le aseguraba que esa supuesta otra Pareja fuese a ser mejor que Sasuke. Y entonces se dio cuenta, él era un soldado, sus sentimientos personales no importaban allí, lo único que tenía valor para la Federación y para el futuro eran sus cualidades como piloto y los resultados que fuese capaz de ofrecer. Y tanto Sasuke como la Unidad Roja eran la opción más atractiva a la hora de poder brillar como piloto y militar. Sí, establecer el Vínculo con Sasuke no era tan terrible, simplemente una prueba más, un ejercicio más, una misión. Lo haría aquella noche mismo, como se esperaba de ellos, y entonces ya no tendrían que pasar por aquello nunca más. A partir de la siguiente noche dormirían uno junto al otro como compañeros y profesionales, sin complicaciones. Sí, eso haría. Cumpliría con su deber como piloto y como hombre. Estaba decidido.

 

Naruto dio media vuelta, se sentó en la cama, despacio, y se dio una cachetada en los mofletes con ambas manos para infundirse valor. Aún no tenía muy claro qué pensar de Sasuke pero no podía negar que, si lo miraba bajo aquel prisma, era _un poco_ atractivo; no debería tener problemas para copular con él satisfactoriamente.

 

—¿Aún no estás a punto?

 

La voz de Sasuke le sobresaltó y clavó sus ojos en él con fiereza. Parecía ser que tanto Sasuke como Varia eran espeluznantemente silenciosos.

 

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado antes divagando frente a la puerta cerrada? O Naruto había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio o Sasuke era demasiado veloz.

 

—¿A punto? —preguntó tontamente.

 

Sasuke se dirigió a su armario y colgó en él el resto de su ropa. Naruto tragó saliva. Sasuke había salido del baño completamente desnudo, de pies a cabeza. Su espalda era larga, sus hombros trabajados, la columna vertebral se marcaba cuando se movía, su cintura era esbelta y su trasero envidiable. Un pensamiento fugaz atravesó su mente: si ese trasero iba a ser suyo aquella noche podía comprender el por qué de que fuese a convertirse en el objeto de envidia de muchos, si aquello que había dicho el tipo extraño, Suigetsu, era cierto.

 

Naruto se puso en pie y comenzó a librarse de la prenda superior de sus ropas de dormir cuando las palabras de Sasuke le interrumpieron:

 

—Para cumplir con la misión.

 

Naruto logró librarse de la primera prenda y observó con detenimiento la parte delantera del cuerpo de Sasuke. Comenzaba a sentir calor bajo los pantalones de sus ropas de dormir. Sí, estaba listo para cumplir con la maldita misión.

 

—Claro que estoy listo.

 

Sasuke lo miró fijamente durante largo tiempo, en silencio. Finalmente cruzó sus brazos.

 

—¿Y bien?

 

—¿¡Y bien qué?! —vociferó Naruto, molesto ante aquel escrutinio. Comenzaba a entender que Sasuke fuese considerado una diva. ¿Qué quería? ¿Que Naruto lo cargase en brazos y lo tumbase en la cama? ¿Que abriese las sábanas para él?

 

—Si estás tan listo como dices, quítate eso ya de una vez y túmbate. Me gustaría poder acostarme pronto. El rendimiento cerebral desmejora considerablemente cuando no se duerme el tiempo apropiado.

 

Naruto se deshizo de los pantalones de un tirón, con furia en los ojos, sin apartarlos de Sasuke. Si Sasuke había esperado que fuese considerado con él se equivocaba del todo. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan asquerosamente pedante y esperar amabilidad por parte de los demás? ¡Lo sacaba de sus casillas!

 

Sasuke lo miró de arriba abajo, estudiándolo, y arqueó la ceja una vez más.

 

—¡¿Qué!? —gritó Naruto.

 

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron hacia arriba con el más mínimo movimiento, dándole un aspecto casi maligno. Con un movimiento elegante de su mano ofreció la cama a Naruto.

 

—¿QUÉ? ¡Ni hablar! —se alarmó cuando entendió, al fin, los gestos de Sasuke—. ¡Túmbate tú!

 

Sasuke cruzó sus brazos con calma y clavó sus ojos oscuros en los suyos.

 

—¿No estabas tan listo para cumplir con la misión hace un momento? Es evidente que yo sé lo que va a ocurrir y tú no. Por tanto —enfatizó—, que lo dejes todo en mis manos es mucho más sensato que jugar a los experimentos, ¿no crees? O, a caso, ¿vas a decirme que alguien responsable como tú ha incumplido las reglas y ha estado experimentando a escondidas con sus amiguitos?

 

—¡Claro que no!

 

—Entonces cumple con tu deber y acabemos pronto con esto.

 

Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza y deseó poder abrasar a Sasuke con las llamas de su mirada.

 

Sasuke se acercó a él y colocando suavemente su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Naruto lo guió hasta el cuarto de baño adjunto. Varia abrió la puerta del armario de útiles y Naruto pudo ver una larga hilera de productos de todo tipo.

 

—Como puedes ver esperan mucho de nosotros; nos han dejado una extensa colección de _ayudas_ que esperan que usemos. Puedes usar el que prefieras.

 

Los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en su perfil. Podía sentir su aliento en su mejilla, el aroma de su cuerpo… y, aunque Sasuke era cuidadoso de no tocarle con nada más que su mano en el hombro, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo en el suyo de tan cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Naruto le devolvió la mirada de reojo, desafiante.

 

—Durante tus tres años en la Academia de la Estación Camilia has pasado por incontables exámenes físicos y revisiones médicas, ¿hm? Entonces ya sabes qué hacer. Es fácil —aseguró con su voz suave, aunque a Naruto se le antojó tan fría y demoníaca que un incontrolable estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Con dificultad tragó saliva y asintió lentamente. La mano de Sasuke abandonó su hombro y pudo ver aquel cuerpo esbelto y desnudo abandonar la habitación a través del espejo.

 

Irremediablemente sus piernas perdieron las fuerzas y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. Había deseado tanto que Sasuke desapareciese… y, ahora, sentía un frío glacial en su hombro, se sentía abandonado y, aunque era difícil para él mismo aceptarlo, asustado. Inspiró aire profundamente y recobró las fuerzas para ponerse en pie y enfrentarse al armario de suministros higiénicos. Agarró el primer bote que encontró y lo desprecintó. Sasuke tenía razón: sabía como hacer aquello. No era agradable pero tampoco doloroso. Había pasado por cosas mucho peores. Y, sin embargo, el recuerdo de Kiba lo asaltaba desde el fondo de su mente haciéndole perder todo el brío. Por otro lado… aunque Sasuke le había revuelto el estómago y por unos instantes había deseado que desapareciese de la existencia humana para siempre… había sido gentil, frío y dominante, sí, pero gentil cuando su mano se había posado sobre su hombro cálidamente, acompañándolo más que empujándolo, creando una fuente de emociones contradictorias en su interior; era como si los gestos de Sasuke no encajasen del todo con sus palabras. Y, en lugar de sentir repulsión por él no pudo hacer más que sentir una abrumadora curiosidad.

 

¡Maldita compatibilidad! ¡Maldita! ¡ _Maldita_! Naruto aún no sabía lo que era ni tampoco era capaz de enfriar su cabeza y ponerse a pensar en aquellos momentos, pero sabía que la atracción que sentía bullir en su interior por Sasuke, que las largas miradas de Sasuke hacia él no eran casualidad. Nada era casualidad. No sabía qué era pero había algo, algo terriblemente profundo y puro que los empujaba el uno hacia el otro. Que hubiesen sacado un cien por cien de compatibilidad en aquella estúpida prueba, sin siquiera conocerse de nada, no era porque sí. Que ahora se encontrasen en aquella situación y que Naruto, por mucho que se encontrase perdido, ansioso, angustiado y lleno de temor, era incapaz de despreciar y rechazar de corazón; porque sabía que una parte de él, una parte profunda y que creía inexistente hasta aquel mismo momento ardía en excitación por unirse a Sasuke, por establecer contacto con él, por descubrir qué era aquello que brillaba con tenacidad en el fondo de aquella galaxia oscura que eran sus ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! En el próximo más Naruto y más Sasuke :)


	5. Capítulo cinco

 

—Lamento la espera; ya estoy aquí. Cumplamos con nuestra primera misión juntos —su propia voz sonó segura de sí misma y firme incluso a sus oídos, y, si hubiese podido, se habría dado una palmadita en el hombro para felicitarse.

 

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su mitad de la cama, dándole vueltas distraídamente con el dedo medio al anillo que llevaba en el pulgar. Cuando Naruto habló se detuvo en seco y dejó caer la mano sobre las sábanas. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro del rubio y alzó una ceja.

 

—Pareces bastante confiado. ¿Me he perdido algún acontecimiento allí dentro?

 

—Nada que te importe.

 

Los ojos de Naruto desafiaron ardientes a los ojos fríos de Sasuke. Finalmente, con un movimiento fluido, Sasuke abrió las sábanas, invitando a Naruto a meterse en cama con él. Tras unos instantes Naruto inhaló aire silenciosamente y se encaminó hacia la misión que iniciaría el cambio más grande de su vida con pasos seguros y firmes.

 

Cuando Naruto se sentó en la cama, cubriendo únicamente su cintura con las sábanas, Sasuke, que yacía recostado, se incorporó también, sentándose frente a él, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre su brazo. Sus ojos oscuros manteniendo su insistente escrutinio.

 

Entonces una repentina e inesperada pregunta.

 

—¿Del cero al diez cuánto me odias?

 

La respuesta fue inmediata:

 

—Once.

 

Sasuke rió espontáneamente, tratando de esconder la sonrisa más fortuita bajo la palma de una mano. Naruto sintió su corazón dar un fuerte vuelco. No se había preparado para aquello en absoluto: el rostro de Sasuke cuando reía era… completamente distinto, _casi_ dejaba de parecer él mismo.

 

—Tal vez… cuatro o cinco —rectificó sin pensar.

 

Los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en los suyos, llenos de diversión.

 

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? Eres un hombre muy inestable. No se puede confiar en alguien que no es firme con sus opiniones.

 

—No me importa lo que pienses de mí.

 

Una breve pausa entre ambos.

 

—Bien —aprobó—. Eso hará las cosas mucho más fáciles —la voz de Sasuke sobre sus labios sonó suave e ilusoria. Inmediatamente la suavidad ilusoria de los labios de Sasuke opacaron cualquier sensación que hubiesen podido producir sus palabras. Naruto sintió su cabeza vaciarse completamente, quedar blanca y hueca del todo, de golpe e inevitablemente. El único color que seguía existiendo era el rojo cálido y ardiente que palpitaba lleno de vida en sus labios. Y entonces la calidez de la mano de Sasuke dio vida a su hombro de nuevo, luego a su trapecio y luego a su nuca y el cuerpo gélido y firme de Naruto se derritió lentamente bajo la sensación. Poco a poco, como si cada uno de ellos necesitase entrar gota a gota, los colores comenzaban a llenar su cabeza de nuevo y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lleno y consciente y logró abrir los ojos se encontraba tumbado en la cama con el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo. El pecho de Sasuke rozaba el suyo, su rodilla separaba sus muslos, su mano se deslizaba lentamente por su pecho.

 

—¿Es ésto el Vínculo? —murmuró aturdido por el éxtasis.

 

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron lentamente y sus labios se separaron de los suyos.

 

—No, solo es un beso.

 

Naruto no supo qué decir así que no dijo nada. Tragó saliva y alzó las manos hasta que sintió las yemas de sus dedos rozar las mejillas de Sasuke. Sasuke cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas cuando sus dedos se enredaron entre las hebras negras y sus pulgares acariciaron los finos labios.

 

—Entonces sigue besándome.

 

Una pequeña sonrisa altanera se dibujó en los finos labios mientras se acercaban de nuevo a los suyos.

 

—Eres inesperadamente adorable —y entonces en la cabeza de Naruto comenzó un baile de colores que salpicaban por todas partes, creando una pintura sin formas, suave y salvaje al mismo tiempo, llena de vida.

 

Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron por su cuerpo: su pecho, su abdomen, sus brazos, su cuello, su espalda, sus costados. Todo lo que Sasuke tocaba se llenaba de vida y calidez. Naruto sentía como cada una de las caricias de los dedos y las palmas de las manos de Sasuke despertaban un cuerpo que creía conocer a la perfección y que, sin embargo, reaccionaba inesperadamente y comenzaba a sentirse vivo _por primera vez_. Pero Naruto no tuvo tiempo de asustarse ni de pensar: su cabeza estaba llena de pintura de colores vívidos, su cuerpo vibrando, cada una de sus células respirando con toda su potencia por primera vez en toda su vida. Su cerebro ni siquiera podía recordar por qué estaba tumbado en aquella cama con Sasuke, no podía recordar nada de lo que había hecho antes de yacer bajo Sasuke con aquellas deliciosas manos en su piel y aquellos labios perfectos sobre los suyos, no podía siquiera plantearse la abominable idea de yacer con las manos de otra persona, no importaba quién, cualquiera que no fuese Sasuke, sobre él. Y entonces una pieza encajó en el lugar al que pertenecía dentro de él, con un sonoro y revelador _click_. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura y la espalda de Sasuke y pegó el cuerpo esbelto del otro hombre contra el suyo con firmeza. La sensación inmediata fue electrizante. El calor del cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo helado a medio despertar puso en ebullición toda una maquinaria desconocida. Naruto no sabía qué hacer ante aquella sensación abrumadora de modo que sostuvo el cuerpo de Sasuke con más fuerza. Los labios de Sasuke se separaron de los suyos devolviéndole a la realidad de golpe. Sus ojos nublados se encontraron con los ojos molestamente sobrios de Sasuke.

 

—También eres apasionado, ¿hm? —susurró con una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad. Pero Naruto no se molestó; los ojos de Sasuke brillaban alterados: aquella era su recompensa.

 

—Si no haces tu trabajo pronto lo haré yo —amenazó cuando logró recuperar su voz perdida de las profundidades.

 

Una de las manos de Sasuke se deslizó despacio y deliberadamente por su costado hasta llegar a su cadera y prosiguió por su muslo.

 

—No te preocupes. Haré mi trabajo apropiadamente —sus labios besaron suavemente bajo la mandíbula de Naruto—. Al fin y al cabo es la primera vez que alguien--

 

La palma de la mano de Sasuke, cálida y estable, rodeó el tronco de su sexo y lo acarició del modo más delicioso, más estimulante. Ni en sus más vergonzosos sueños Naruto había experimentado algo tan excitante y asombroso como aquello. Instintivamente arqueó su cuello y clavó los hombros sobre el colchón mientras su pecho se elevaba suavemente siguiendo el arco del cuello: Sasuke lo acarició con su nariz en una caricia lenta y tortuosa, electrificando el cuerpo de Naruto con la calidez del aire que espiraba lentamente por las fosas nasales sobre el cuello arqueado.

 

—¿Estoy... muerto?

 

La humedad de la lengua de Sasuke se acumuló sobre el pequeño hueco entre sus clavículas. Su aliento sobre la humedad en el cuerpo de Naruto le produjo un estremecimiento y sintió su sexo endurecerse en la palma de la mano de Sasuke.

 

—No tengo duda alguna de que nunca habías estado tan vivo.

 

Los brazos de Naruto deshicieron su firme agarre en el cuerpo de Sasuke; sus piernas tomaron aquel privilegio enroscándose fuertemente alrededor de sus caderas. Necesitaba sus manos para sostener aquel rostro bello como el de un demonio llegado de las profundidades del espacio. Clavó sus ojos ardientes en la profundidad infinita de los de Sasuke. Sasuke entendió todo lo que ocurría en su interior, comprendió a Naruto, el deseo de su alma. De algún modo misterioso sus mentes estaban conectadas: Sasuke podía leer cada uno de los deseos de Naruto y Naruto sabía con certeza absoluta cuál sería el próximo movimiento de Sasuke.

 

Sus labios se unieron y Naruto supo que no era Sasuke quién le besaba aquella vez: ambos lo hacían; él también estaba besando a Sasuke, por su propia voluntad, porque _deseaba_ hacerlo, y un fuerte sentimiento de dicha embriagó su pecho. Quería mostrarle los vívidos colores a Sasuke. Quería ver la pintura que dibujarían en aquella mente hermética y misteriosa. Y entonces una fuerza mayor despegó sus labios de los de Sasuke y un grito ahogado abandonó su boca. La mano cálida de Sasuke no detuvo aquella tortura deliciosa ni un instante; sus ojos se clavaron en su rostro observando con atención, como si pudiese leerle como a un libro abierto, dejándole completamente expuesto y desnudo; y fue entonces cuando se percató de que Sasuke ya era prácticamente su Pareja y aunque aquellos ojos prometían dificultades y disgustos, Naruto supo con total certeza que no dejaría que nadie se interpusiese entre ellos, descubriría todos y cada uno de los misterios de aquél hombre y lo haría suyo, aprendería a leerle del mismo modo en que él le leía a él y se convertirían en los mejores pilotos de la Historia.

 

Los dedos de Sasuke rozaron deliberadamente, con suavidad, el pequeño agujero en la corona de su sexo y Naruto se derritió y combustionó al mismo tiempo en una ola cargada de placer anestesiante. Su cuerpo reposó sin huesos sobre el colchón, su respiración irregular y su mente completamente en blanco. El único recuerdo de la realidad el contacto de la mano de Sasuke con su cuerpo, las caricias etéreas de sus dedos alrededor de su ombligo. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sin prisas y se fijaron sin claridad en los negros llenos de autocontrol y disciplina.

 

—No quiero- —comenzó sin saber cómo formular una frase coherente para expresar lo que quería. Los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos lo silenciaron con entendimiento.

 

—Sé lo que quieres —Naruto rodeó su cuello con los brazos, acercándole más a él—, pero yo no puedo satisfacer ese deseo.

 

—Entonces, ¿cómo?

 

—¿Confiarías en mí? Solo por esta vez.

 

Naruto juntó sus labios con los de Sasuke y los movió lentamente, humedeciéndolos con su saliva, saboreando la textura y el sabor del otro hombre. Esa fue su respuesta.

 

Lentamente, en sincronía, ambos cuerpos rodaron por la cama hasta que el cuerpo de Naruto descansó con el pecho pegado al colchón. Sasuke cubriéndolo de calidez.

 

Una de las manos de Sasuke le ayudó a doblar la rodilla y a ladear un poco su cadera, terminando su recorrido posándose suavemente sobre el vientre de Naruto. El resto del cuerpo de Sasuke adaptándose al de él: su pecho pegado a su espalda, sus labios llenando su cuello de caricias sutiles. Pronto el sexo de Sasuke acarició caliente y duro entre sus glúteos, buscando la entrada a su cuerpo. Naruto sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle la espinal dorsal, un estremecimiento de anticipación, de una renovada excitación. Extrañamente no sintió temor alguno, continuaba sintiéndose relajado y en éxtasis, derretido bajo la calidez y los besos de Sasuke, su cabeza vaciándose y llenándose una y otra vez en un ciclo de vacío y vida.

 

—Relájate —la voz de Sasuke sonó sedante en su oído y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

 

El sexo de Sasuke comenzó a introducirse en su cuerpo muy despacio, imposiblemente caliente, excitantemente duro. Naruto desencajó su mandíbula y cerró los ojos, deleitándose en la sensación más abrumadora que había experimentado jamás. Su mano agarró con fuerza la mano de Sasuke sosteniendo su vientre con delicadeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él con fuerza. En aquél momento Sasuke dejó reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro y sus caderas empujaron hacia Naruto con énfasis, enterrándose dentro de él completamente. Naruto soltó un grave quejido y se deleitó en el sonido agónico que escapó del interior de Sasuke sobre su hombro. Durante unos instantes no comprendió por qué Sasuke se había quedado inmóvil —necesitaba que se moviese, que crease fricción cuanto antes o perdería la cabeza—, hasta que comenzó a sentir un fuerte cosquilleo, un ardor intenso comenzar a chispear dentro de sí. Su mente se llenó de una luz cegadora que lo inundó todo, aturdiéndolo, impidiéndole sentir o concentrarse en nada más que ella; muy lentamente el primer impacto comenzó a suavizarse, o, tal vez, Naruto comenzó a habituarse a la luz, y, poco a poco, primero casi imperceptiblemente y luego cada vez más nítidamente, comenzó a sentir como sus emociones viajaban a través de esa luz hacia Sasuke… y emociones ajenas comenzaban a llegar a él, tan vívidas, tan reales como las suyas propias. En primer lugar sintió una profunda rabia llegar hasta él como un golpe físico; agonía, temor, odio, dolor, un dolor profundo y martilleante golpeando en su pecho incesantemente. Y, mezclado con todo aquello, algo más tarde, una suave capa deliciosamente extensa de gentileza. Pudo sentir el modo en el que Sasuke controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos, reprimiendo sus propias necesidades para dar prioridad a las de Naruto, pudo sentir el modo en el que Sasuke temía herir a Naruto con aquella unión. Sintió el rechazo de Sasuke a establecer el Vínculo, pero también su determinación a hacerlo de modo que Naruto sufriese lo mínimo posible. Y entonces supo por qué Sasuke no había querido ver su rostro mientras establecían el Vínculo.

 

—Sasuke —susurró, en una orden llena de emoción—, jódeme. Hazlo.

 

La mano de Sasuke, entrelazada con la suya, tembló brevemente. La impresión de sus palabras en Sasuke, de su determinación y su sincero deseo por sentir a Sasuke moverse en su interior, le llegaron de vuelta mezcladas con el propio deseo de Sasuke y su tristeza, su dificultad ante aquella prueba cruel a la que habían sido sometidos. Despacio, los dedos de Sasuke apretaron los suyos con fuerza y sus caderas comenzaron a empujar suavemente, creando una fricción enloquecedora, una fricción lenta y delicada que encendió una hoguera en el Vínculo que juntaba las emociones de ambos inestable y sin forma, una hoguera que poco a poco pero con seguridad comenzó a avivar y establecer una forma y una consistencia a aquél revoltijo desordenado que eran ambos, tratando desesperadamente de superar sus propios sentimientos y de aceptar la casi imposible idea de que, a partir de entonces, sus emociones, sus pensamientos, todo aquello profundo y privado de una persona, dejaba de pertenecerles única y exclusivamente a sí mismos y pasaba a ser algo compartido y común.

 

Naruto comenzó a dejar escapar sonidos de placer por su boca, mostrándose completamente a Sasuke, externamente e internamente, mandándole a través del Vínculo el éxtasis que sentía, la felicidad de aquel momento efímero de la mayor intensidad. Poco a poco el placer de Sasuke comenzó a llegar a él también; sintió su vulnerabilidad y también su fuerza y comenzó a ver sus colores: los colores de Sasuke eran brillantes, llenos de pasión y dibujaban los patrones más complejos y hermosos que Naruto hubiese visto jamás. Y cuando comenzaba a aprender a escoger aquello que quería ver de Sasuke en lugar de simplemente limitarse a recibir aleatoriamente lo que fuese que llegase a él por parte del otro, el Vínculo comenzó a vibrar, con fuerza, aturdiéndolos a ambos y la semilla de Sasuke llenó su interior súbitamente.

 

El cuerpo de Sasuke se despegó del suyo muy despacio, con dificultad, y extrajo su sexo de su interior para, finalmente, desentrelazar sus dedos suavemente de los de Naruto y dejarse caer sobre el colchón, cayendo inerte sobre su costado, de espaldas a Naruto, ocultando su rostro de su Pareja. Naruto se mantuvo inmóvil en su posición, completamente abrumado: su mente en blanco, su cuerpo entumecido, su interior ardiendo en llamas y al mismo tiempo enfriándose demasiado deprisa; el Vínculo, aún a medio desaparecer, ya no podía atraer hacia él las sensaciones de Sasuke, y, sin embargo, algunas de ellas aún estaban allí, aún quedaba un rastro del alma de Sasuke demasiado vívido y demasiado intenso. Parpadeó. El color del techo era aún grisáceo. Y Naruto agradeció la familiaridad de aquella inocua imagen. Cuando sintió que la semilla de su Pareja comenzaba a escapar de su interior cerró su cuerpo con fuerza y dejó que su mente se apagase y el color negro lo llenase todo.


	6. Capítulo seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza en actualizar. He estado concentrando mis esfuerzos en otros fanfics más largos y tediosos que aún no estoy publicando. Espero que lo comprendáis. A modo de compensación esta semana subiré este capítulo y también el próximo :)

****Naruto caminó con pasos largos y firmes por los pasillos de Varia. Aún no había transcurrido siquiera un intervalo de veinticuatro artificiales horas desde que embarcó en la gran nave nodriza y, aunque fuese ridículo, se había habituado tan deprisa a ellos que ya sentía aquellos pasillos tan familiares como si llevase un largo tiempo recorriéndolos a diario.

 

Un rato antes, a la hora reglamentaria, había interrumpido su sueño y se había preparado sin perder tiempo innecesario para su primer día como miembro oficial de la tripulación de Varia; se había vestido nuevamente con el elegante —aunque poco práctico— uniforme de gala de estudiante de la academia de la Estación Camilia pero, a diferencia de ayer, lo había decorado con sus nuevas insignias y escudo, y había abandonado la habitación tras dudar si debía despertar a su Pareja o no. Y es que Sasuke no se había inmutado ni un ápice cuando él había abandonado la cama e, ignorando la llamada matinal general, había continuado durmiendo relajada y profundamente. Finalmente Naruto había decidido que no era su obligación el despertar a alguien que no quería despertar y se había ido sin él. De todos modos no estaba seguro de ser capaz de enfrentar la mirada de Sasuke después de… de lo que habían hecho ayer. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había sentido, en la locura que había sido el día anterior; necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, su cabeza en general, a solas. Y sobre todo digerir aquella sensación aún tan reciente que sentía palpitar en el interior de su cuerpo, incesante como un segundo corazón.

 

El camino hasta el comedor fue corto y silencioso y Naruto lo agradeció. Cuando las puertas se abrieron para dejarle entrar en la inmensa estancia, el bullicio llegó a sus oídos provocándole una extraña sensación de no-pertenencia al lugar. Sin embargo no se sintió intimidado en lo más mínimo y avanzó con pasos confiados hacia el dispensador de bandejas. Parecía ser que durante los desayunos el ambiente era más calmado que durante las cenas: había gente frente a la comida pero si esperabas tu turno con paciencia se podía acceder a todos los platillos sin tener que luchar por ellos.

 

Cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre la ensalada de tomate sintió una sensación desagradable en el estómago y decidió ignorar el platillo. La oferta parecía tan extensa y variada como lo había sido durante la cena de modo que Naruto decidió aventurarse y probar algunos de los platillos que no tuvo ocasión de escoger la última vez. Con la bandeja llena y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia la misma mesa en la que ya había estado antes sin percatarse de que ya estaba ocupada. Cuando reparó en el cabello blanco y los iris de color morado fue demasiado tarde.

 

—¡Naruto! ¡Ven aquí! —varios cuellos se torcieron a su paso y más pares de ojos de los que querría se clavaron sobre él —la obligación de llegar hasta Suigetsu y sentarse con él ya era ineludible.

 

Cuando estuvo justo frente al técnico de vuelo hizo una levísima reverencia con la cabeza.

 

—Lamento importunar con mi presencia —se excusó con educación aunque había sido Suigetsu quién le había llamado.

 

Depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla que volvió a sorprenderle cuando le pareció hecha a su medida una vez más. Suigetsu rió sonoramente y meneó la cabeza con diversión e incredulidad.

 

—No me puedo creer que sigas estando tan tieso después de follar con Sasuke.

 

Suigetsu tragó un sorbo de algo blanco y líquido.

 

—¿Aunque tal vez era de esperar? Seguro que tiene un asteroide helado a menos setenta grados metido en el culo —se rió mostrando todos sus dientes justo antes de bostezar.

 

—¿Mala noche? —preguntó Naruto, cambiando de tema con rapidez.

 

Suigetsu mordisqueó algo crujiente de su plato.

 

—Noche, dice —y rió—. No es que me importe mucho hacer un turno u otro, el paisaje no suele cambiar mucho cuando estamos lejos de las cosas interesantes. Pero con toda la llegada de los novatos y del Comandante General ha habido cierto desajuste en la agenda y me han tocado dos turnos seguidos. Y eso es una puta mierda. Cuando termine aquí me iré a dormir —volvió a bostezar—. Aunque mi cuerpo se encuentra tan exhausto que dudo que logre dormirme con facilidad... Tal vez iré a pedir que me dejen dormir en la cámara de bajo oxígeno.

 

Naruto mordisqueó algo consistente y blando y lo saboreó en su boca. Su sabor era fuerte pero la lengua se adaptaba rápidamente a él. Tal vez con el próximo desayuno cogería de aquello otra vez.

 

—¿Qué es la cámara de bajo oxígeno?

 

—Es dónde se mete a los que están demasiado alterados tras una batalla o los que tienen ataques de pánico. Al tener los cuerpos acostumbrados al nivel de oxígeno de Varia si nos meten en la cámara el cerebro relaja el cuerpo para poder concentrarse en las funciones más básicas. A mí me apetece meterme allí ocasionalmente, me relajo y dejo de pensar; es agradable sentirse así de vez en cuando. Aunque si le preguntas a tu Pareja ya verás cuanto lo odia él —rió con malicia.

 

Naruto alzó la vista con interés, sin percatarse de su reacción instantánea.

 

—Digamos que al principio no era muy obediente —reveló Suigetsu con tono misterioso.

 

Un hombre con un cuerpo enorme y de gran altura se sentó silencioso y sin interrumpir la conversación junto a Suigetsu y comenzó a comer un platillo lleno de… ¿hojas? verdes. Naruto le miró en silencio, masticando, y luego devolvió la mirada hacia el peliblanco.

 

—¡Ey Jugo! ¡Es Naruto! El tío del que te hablé. ¡Mírale! ¿No es majo tan rubio y tan formal? ¿Qué piensas? ¿No será interesante verle con Sasuke?

 

El tipo enorme posó sus ojos con gentileza en el rostro de Naruto y le saludó con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza.

 

—Bienvenido a bordo, Naruto.

 

—Estoy bajo su saber —contestó.

 

Y Suigetsu comenzó a reír y estiró el brazo por sobre sus bandejas para darle un par de efusivos golpes en el hombro.

 

—¿No es adorable? ¡Pero mira qué educado es!

 

Naruto apretó disimuladamente los dientes. No era de su agrado en absoluto ser tratado de aquél modo tan ridículo y degradante pero eran sus veteranos, debía morderse la lengua y aguantar.

 

—Y, entonces, ¿qué? ¿Qué se siente al estar vinculado a él?

 

—Suigetsu. Deja al chico.

 

—Oh, ¡vamos, Jugo! ¡No seas aguafiestas! No me vas a decir ahora que no se te ha puesto dura cientos de veces pensando en tu _querida_ diva, ¿eh?

 

—Yo no veo a Sasuke con esos ojos.

 

—¡Mentiroso! —rió Suigetsu.

 

—Naruto. Lo lamento.

 

Naruto no supo exactamente si Jugo le estaba dando su pésame o si, por contra, se estaba disculpando. Tampoco tenía claro si, en caso de estarse disculpando, se estaría refiriendo al comentario que había hecho Suigetsu sobre Sasuke o si se disculpaba por el modo de hablar del mismo Suigetsu. Fuera lo que fuese tragó su comida y carraspeó.

 

—Está bien —aceptó con neutralidad percatándose entonces de que Jugo vestía también el uniforme con los colores de la comandancia: cuello y puños amarillos.

 

Y, como si al fijarse en aquello, el amarillo hubiese sido irremediablemente llamado, tres personajes más se sentaron junto a ellos: todos vistiendo los mismos colores.

 

—¿Quién es este novato? —preguntó uno a Suigetsu mientras se sentaba junto a Naruto con aire relajado.

 

—La Pareja de Sasuke —reveló con una sonrisa cargada de significado. Entonces todos los ojos del grupo se clavaron en él fijamente, excepto los de Jugo que continuaba comiendo pausadamente. Durante unos instantes Naruto sintió que podría cortar el aire con un cuchillo; pronto la tensión se disipó y todos se acomodaron en sus puestos.

 

—Naruto, estos son nuestros compañeros —dijo refiriéndose a Jugo y a sí mismo— y los dioses de la nave nodriza: el viejo Yamato, el rarito Sai y el creído Zaji. Son todos bastante inútiles como personas pero supongo que no se les da mal su trabajo.

 

Mientras veía la reprimenda y los insultos que se ganaba Suigetsu por su pésima presentación Naruto pensó que todos a su alrededor parecían chiflados y, por primera vez, dudó sobre el raciocinio del tan admirado y perfecto Comandante General Hashirama. Si él les había dado los colores de la comandancia a aquellos hombres quería decir, sin duda, que aquellos tipos debían ser de la élite pero… por decirlo con delicadeza: al mirarles costaba de creer.

 

Una sonrisa escalofriante y gélida se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro sin previo aviso.

 

—¿Cuál es el veredicto? —preguntó con un efecto que ejercía presión, una pregunta de la que no podría escapar.

 

—¿Qué veredicto? —preguntó.

 

El hombre de la sonrisa escalofriante subió sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y recolocó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

 

—¿Has aprobado o no?

 

Naruto parpadeó y Suigetsu comenzó a reír.

 

—Te está preguntando si a Sasuke le ha gustado la jodida.

 

Naruto se quedó petrificado y cuando su cerebro logró volver a arrancar comenzó a toser. El hombre llamado Yamato le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

 

—Establecimos el Vínculo sin problemas —trató de escapar de la locura de aquellos veteranos con el mínimo de daños.

 

—Dejadle respirar —pidió Jugo compadeciéndose de él. Los demás parecían divertidos, como si Naruto fuese un nuevo juguete. Y fue entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta de que no era únicamente él: todo el comedor estaba lleno de nuevos pilotos, de Parejas, que, como él, estaban siendo objeto de diversión de los veteranos de Varia. Por alguna razón se sintió algo más relajado, hasta que se percató de que prácticamente todos los que podía ver en las mesas cercanas iban en pareja, las parejas recién formadas se apoyaban mútuamente, mientras que él estaba allí solo. Ni rastro de Sasuke en todo el comedor.

 

—Vamos, Jugo, no seas aguafiestas. Es mayorcito, sabe cuidarse solo. No creo que se vaya a echar a llorar por un par de preguntas incómodas, ¿verdad Naruto?

 

Naruto asintió distraídamente. Comenzaba a sentir algo extraño en su interior.

 

—Si se pone a llorar por la inofensiva bienvenida de los técnicos de vuelo ya puede ir pensando en largarse de aquí —sentenció Zaji.

 

Sentía su cabeza algo entumecida y una sensación fría bajo sus pies. Luego el alivio de la calidez de la ropa sobre su piel. Y una incesante presión en el pecho. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Cuando todas aquellas sensaciones cesaron de golpe, como si hubiesen sido arrancadas a la fuerza de su interior, se dio cuenta: no eran sus sensaciones. Sasuke había despertado.

 

—Oh, creo que Sasuke ya está despierto —murmuró sin poder reprimirse, sorprendido.

 

Los demás le miraron aún más sorprendidos, con curiosidad.

 

—¿Puedes saber algo así?

 

Naruto les miró, volviendo al presente y recuperando el espacio en el que estaba.

 

—¿Eh?

 

—¿Puedes sentir a Sasuke hasta ese nivel? ¿Qué más has sentido?

 

—Pues, el frío del suelo bajo sus pies cuando ha caminado descalzo por la habitación… cosas así —se cortó cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba hablando de más.

 

Los demás le miraron con aún más interés.

 

—No se puede subestimar un cien por cien de compatibilidad, ¿eh? —dijo Suigetsu al fin, recostándose con calma en el respaldo de su silla.

 

—Sasuke debe sentirse muy incómodo, ¿no? —preguntó Jugo en voz baja a los demás.

 

—Que se joda.

 

—Si yo fuese él estaría muy cabreado.

 

—Con lo reacio que es a hablar debe estar furioso por tener que compartir sus cosas hasta este punto, imagino. Deberíamos preguntarle luego a Kakashi, ¿creéis que se lo habrá tomado bien él?

 

Sai se encogió de hombros.

 

—A mí tanto me da. Me interesa más saber cómo le irá al nuevo —y volvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia Naruto que no sabía si sentirse terriblemente molesto por estar siendo ignorado o tremendamente agradecido de no ser el objeto de las preguntas y especulaciones por una vez.

 

Naruto bebió un largo sorbo de líquido blanco y se sorprendió al sentirlo pastoso en su lengua.

 

—¿Qué tal, Naruto? ¿Qué se siente al compartir tanto con otro?

 

—Aún no estoy seguro —admitió.

 

—Imagino. Cuando termines tendrás que ir a buscar tu nuevo uniforme, ¿no?

 

—Antes debo comparecer ante el Comandante General.

 

—Oh, claro. A los pilotos os dan la bienvenida por todo lo alto.

 

Suigetsu terminó su comida y bostezó una vez más.

 

—Dejo la cabina de mando en vuestras manos —les dijo a los demás—, nos vemos más tarde. Adiós Naruto —Suigetsu agarró su bandeja de platos ya vacíos y la cargó con intención de depositarla en la barra de bandejas usadas—, ¡muchos ánimos en tu primer día en Varia!

 

Naruto se puso en pie y saludó formalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)


	7. Capítulo siete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda; aquí os dejo el capítulo siete. Este capítulo es probablemente el más aburrido de todos hasta ahora pero me pareció necesario añadirlo. Espero que no se os haga muy pesado.
> 
>  
> 
> Quería agradeceros a los que estáis leyendo este fanfic, y, sobretodo, a Nozomi por todos los ánimos y comentarios. ¡Gracias!

 

El Comandante General Hashirama se alzaba majestuoso e imponente sobre el pequeño atril que alguien había instalado en la sala central de la nave nodriza. Su largo cabello, símbolo de la realeza, impecablemente peinado, su caída elegante y perfecta. Frente a él dos líneas precisas, intachables, de pilotos. En primera línea los nuevos pilotos, los recién-llegados, en la segunda los veteranos. Una solemnidad tensa impregnando la sala.

 

Naruto dejó que su mente divagase, buscando escapar de la tensión inesperada que le presionaba por varios flancos; pensó en todo el gentío del comedor, en todos los compañeros de la Estación Camilia que no se encontraban en aquella estancia, frente al Comandante General, en aquellos momentos. Hashirama se encontraba allí ofreciendo su bienvenida personal solamente a unos pocos elegidos: los pilotos de las unidades, a la élite que estaba por encima del resto, a los que no estaban destinados a ser carne de cañón sino a lograr grandes hazañas. Naruto estaba entre ellos, sobre ellos, incluso, y una parte de sí mismo se enorgullecía vanidosamente del hecho. La otra parte…, aunque silenciosa y minúscula, trataba de alzar la voz en lo más profundo de su mente, mostrando su descontento, su estúpida idea de la justicia, un ridículo ideal de igualdad en el valor de las vidas humanas.

 

Y entonces sintió un calambre y sus ojos se desviaron de su posición apropiada, fijos en el Comandante General, hasta su compañero—no, su Pareja, Sasuke. De golpe la presencia de Sasuke junto a él se volvió apabullante: Naruto sintió cada uno de sus poros vibrar ante la certeza de que Sasuke, su Pareja, el hombre que estaba vinculado a él, se encontraba justo allí, en aquel preciso instante, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. La última vez que le había visto Sasuke estaba desnudo y profundamente dormido; ahora Sasuke estaba indudablemente despierto e impolutamente vestido hasta el cuello. Por alguna razón, que Naruto no quiso averiguar, aquel momento era muy incómodo. Sus ojos se fijaron en su Pareja, vestida y firme. El puño de Sasuke prieto y su mandíbula tensa. Naruto no quería desconcentrarse pero el pequeño calambre que había recibido de Sasuke le había puesto en alerta y había alejado inevitablemente su atención de la figura de Hashirama. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio: había un veterano justo detrás de Sasuke, en la segunda fila, que mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, una sonrisa desagradable, fijada en su rostro antinaturalmente. Los ojos del veterano fijos en la figura del Comandante General, fingiendo atención a su discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos pilotos, su verdadera atención en la punta de su propia bota clavándose con saña en la pantorrilla de Sasuke.

 

Sasuke no le miró pero Naruto supo que Sasuke estaba molesto con él, al fin y al cabo era difícil no saberlo cuando Sasuke lo dejó en claro al forzar el mensaje, sin modales, a través del vínculo. Naruto tragó saliva disimuladamente y volvió la vista al frente, recomponiéndose. Sasuke tenía razón, su deber era atender, saborear aquel momento, y no perder el tiempo con los asuntos que fuese que Sasuke se trajese con un veterano al que Naruto desconocía. Tampoco había nada que él pudiese hacer para socorrerle en aquellos momentos. Inspiró profundamente para quitarse la molesta sensación del interior y sus ojos se encontraron con los del Comandante General.

 

—Naruto.

 

Por un momento creyó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

 

—¡Sí, Señor!

 

—Acércate. Tú también, Sasuke.

 

Y Naruto debería haberse sentido un manojo de nervios pero, sorprendentemente, se sintió aliviado. Y tras aceptar la orden verbalmente, avanzó con pasos seguros y firmes, sintiéndose tremendamente aliviado y extrañamente satisfecho al escuchar los de Sasuke seguirle de cerca.

 

Ambos pilotos, los pilotos de la Unidad Roja, formaron en un saludo formal y firme frente al Comandante General, sobre el atril, y reposaron cuando él se lo ordenó. La palma ancha de la mano derecha de Hashirama se posó con firmeza y familiaridad sobre el hombro de Naruto, la otra palma sobre el de Sasuke, parecía satisfecho, orgulloso incluso, como un padre durante la graduación universitaria de sus hijos predilectos. Y así se lo hizo saber al resto cuando los presentó ante las dos filas de pilotos: la Pareja que había obtenido un cien por cien de compatibilidad en la prueba, la Pareja que pilotaría la unidad más codiciada, que hasta entonces había estado en manos de otra pareja, _temporalmente_ , hasta que una Pareja digna para la Unidad apareciese: una Pareja que ya tenía nombre y rostro: Naruto y Sasuke.

 

La sensación que comenzó a bailar desacompasadamente dentro de Naruto estaba llena de contradicciones, podía sentir su orgullo, su emoción ante aquel momento, dentro de sí, y viajando hacia Sasuke, contagiándole, y una tensión seca mezclarse con sus propios sentimientos, llegándole por parte de Sasuke; afortunadamente supo controlarla, frenarla, y evitar que se apoderase de sus propias sensaciones.

 

Los pilotos nuevos, los compañeros de Academia de Naruto se mantenían firmes y silenciosos, tensos, esperando palabras hacia ellos también, instrucciones, ayudas. Sin embargo, los veteranos no parecían sentir el mismo respeto profundo por el Comandante General que sentían los novatos, ni los mismos nervios e incertidumbre ante la situación, y pronto la segunda fila de pilotos se llenó de cuchicheos, claramente reprobatorios, molestos. Naruto les ignoró; tenía la aprobación del Comandante General, aquello era todo lo que necesitaba.

 

Hashirama expresó su deseo de ver grandes resultados en la Pareja de Naruto y Sasuke y sus ansias por ver su actuación como pilotos de la Unidad Roja. Naruto se sentía en una nube. Jamás había sido elogiado con tanto fervor, con tanto orgullo, mucho menos frente a toda la élite. Luego el Comandante General les felicitó por su apropiada formación del Vínculo y Naruto sintió la excitación del momento atorarse dentro de sí con un golpe, el golpe de una pregunta que asaltó su mente con malicia: “¿Cómo puede saber que hemos establecido el Vínculo?, ¿Qué le da esa seguridad?”. Tragó saliva y siguió a Sasuke cuando él se movió para bajar del pequeño atril. Hashirama bajó con ellos y apretó sus hombros con orgullo una vez más antes de dirigirse al resto de los presentes en un breve discurso lleno de ánimos, buenos deseos y promesas de trabajo duro. Naruto solo lo oyó a medias; su atención puesta en un hilo de ansiedad reprimida que llegaba hacia él por parte de Sasuke.

 

 

Cuando el Comandante General Hashirama dio por terminado el pequeño acto de bienvenida de los pilotos de las unidades recibieron la orden de ir inmediatamente a por sus nuevos trajes: uniforme militar, para las actividades en la nave nodriza Varia, y traje ceñido de piloto, para mayor comodidad y protección durante las acciones en el exterior en sus unidades correspondientes. Cuando obtuviesen sus trajes debían presentarse en el hangar y someterse a las primeras pruebas. Naruto quiso atrapar el brazo de Sasuke, justo al terminar el acto, antes de ir a por los trajes, pero Sasuke le miró de reojo, con una mirada fría y hostil, y, justo al salir de la sala, sus ojos azules tropezaron con los de Kiba, que, junto a un grupo de pilotos regulares, esperaban órdenes y alguna noticia por parte de los pilotos de las unidades que salían de su recepción a manos del mismísimo Hashirama, y Sasuke dijo:

 

—Deberías preocuparte de tus propios asuntos —mordaz—. Si hay algo que quieras decirle a ese, ve y díselo.

 

Y Naruto supo que estaba hablando de Kiba porque sintió su estómago encogerse y unas ganas de huir, de evitar el encuentro, terribles. Pero las palabras de Sasuke le clavaron en el lugar.

 

—Es muy incómodo que me lances todas esas sensaciones una tras otra sin filtro ni respeto alguno —gruñó.

 

Sasuke comenzó a andar, con pasos rápidos, largos y distantes. Y le dejó escapar. Kiba era más importante, no podía huir, no era correcto. No era justo.

 

Tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente.

 

—Ey, —dijo, con menos desenvoltura de la esperada.

 

Kiba miró hacia el suelo, parecía confuso, avergonzado, y Naruto le vio tragar notoriamente. Pronto sus ojos se encontraron y Naruto hizo el esfuerzo de acercarse a él, permitió a Kiba la ventaja de no moverse, de quedarse a salvo con sus compañeros, de que fuese Naruto el “intruso” en el grupo.

 

—¿Qué tal?

 

Kiba asintió, incómodo.

 

—Bien —una pausa—. ¿Tú?

 

Naruto hizo su propia pausa también. Aquello era duro, _joder_.

 

—Bien —y forzó una sonrisa—. La habitación es bastante increíble —rió—, no esperaba ir a vivir a un lugar tan especial como este, ¡el armario se abrió solo cuando llegué!

 

Y Kiba rió entonces, con sinceridad.

 

—Sí. Es… extraño, ¿eh?

 

Naruto asintió, sintiéndose reconfortado por la creciente comodidad entre ellos. Kiba le estudió con la mirada y dio unos pocos pasos para alejarse del grupo, Naruto siguiéndole.

 

—¿Has podido…? Ya sabes, ¿el Vínculo? ¿Con ese tío?

 

Naruto sintió la sorpresa dibujarse exagerada en su propio rostro, sin embargo, en su interior, se sintió mucho más tranquilo de lo que creía que estaría. No le avergonzaba hablar de ello con Kiba; de hecho, quería compartirlo con él.

 

—Sí. Anoche. Fue algo extraño, no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero… estoy bien. No me arrepiento. Creo que —inspiró aire y miró a lo lejos, hacia el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Sasuke, buscando lo que quería decir—, creo que puedo llegar a acostumbrarme a él. No es tan malo como parece.

 

Kiba parpadeó y dejó caer su mirada al suelo.

 

—¿Qué tal es eso? Lo de pilotar una unidad, la Unidad Roja.

 

—Luego me subiré a ella por primera vez. Aún no sé cómo será. Estoy nervioso y excitado al mismo tiempo, casi más que cuando nos enrolamos en la academia —rió, sintiendo una súbita nostalgia embargarle—. Espero no decepcionar al Comandante General. Me siento algo presionado, creo que tiene muchas expectativas puestas en mí… y en él.

 

Kiba tardó un tiempo en hablar y cuando lo hizo Naruto sintió sus músculos endurecerse.

 

—Es tu deber. Eres un piloto importante ahora, Naruto. Tú no puedes morir y ser reemplazado al día siguiente como yo.

 

—Kiba.

 

—Debes luchar y brillar ahí fuera. Y ganar. Por nosotros, por la humanidad.

 

—Kiba.

 

—Machácalos, Naruto. Yo te apoyaré como pueda.

 

—Kiba —interrumpió, esta vez con fuerza—. No mueras. No te atrevas. No te lo perdonaré.

 

Kiba sonrió y le dio una fuerte y dolorosa palmada en el hombro.

 

—No lo haré, cretino. No seré carne de cañón.

 

—Más te vale —y le devolvió el gesto a Kiba.

 

Por un momento se miraron el uno al otro, en silencio, cómodos por la familiaridad natural entre ellos, incómodos por la distancia que se les había impuesto a la fuerza.

 

—¿Nos veremos en el comedor?

 

Kiba asintió.

 

—Kiba, nos vamos —llamó alguien.

 

Y Naruto vio las mejillas de Kiba encenderse y miró al otro hombre de reojo.

 

—¿Tu Pareja?

 

Kiba asintió, tímido.

 

Y Naruto inspiró profundo e hizo el gran esfuerzo de exteriorizar las palabras que no querían salir.

 

—¿Todo bien con él?

 

Kiba boqueó y cerró la boca. Desvió la mirada. Y volvió a abrir la boca y clavó los ojos en los de Naruto.

 

—Todo bien. Es… es alguien peculiar pero… es buena gente. Yo… lo que viste ayer….

 

Naruto abrió la boca, quería ayudar, pero no había nada que pudiese decir para hacérselo más fácil a Kiba.

 

—La primera vez es… la primera vez duele un poco —y Naruto pensó que a él no le había dolido, pero no pudo decirlo—, pero… me sentí muy extraño, no pude llegar a la habitación, quería—esto es tan vergonzoso —murmuró—. Yo, creo que, creo que… no sabía que yo, esto es muy extraño, Naruto. No lo entiendo. Pero estaré bien. Estoy bien.

 

Y la sonrisa de Kiba era sincera. Y Naruto sintió toda la presión abandonar su pecho y el nudo en su estómago deshacerse como un puñado de polvo de estrellas, y su mente voló hacia Sasuke, hacia los recuerdos de la noche anterior, y, aunque él había creído que odiaría aquella primera misión con su Pareja, ahora sabía que su temor había sido ridículo y equívoco. Y que, si tuviese que repetir la función, lo haría sin dudar. Supo que, de algún modo, podía entender a Kiba, lo que su compañero trataba de comunicarle torpemente. Y, cuando Kiba se despidió y corrió a unirse a su peculiar Pareja, y a los demás pilotos regulares, Naruto se sintió en paz y dejó que los pasillos mágicos de Varia le hiciesen llegar hasta el lugar en el que se reuniría de nuevo con Sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
